


breaking the ice

by fableknot



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fableknot/pseuds/fableknot
Summary: James is not the only one who’s being foolish.





	1. Grace & Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting a miscellaneous collection of short stories that center around Grace seducing three wonderful characters of The Last Hours.

"Just what are you playing at?"

Anna Lightwood had trapped Grace Blackthorn in the hallway outside the ballroom, her hands braced on the wall on either side of her head. To a bystander, she might have looked like a young man scandalously leaning over one of the debutantes to steal a kiss. While Anna had pulled aside plenty of women for that exact reason, the intent on her mind tonight was nothing short of murderous.

Grace stared up at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "I saw what you tried to do to Christopher out there. I've heard the rumors about you and Tatiana circulating in the Downworld. If you plan on hurting my brother in any way, I promise to return the favor two-fold."

Grace batted her lashes at her, as if she were shocked by the mere suggestion that she was up to no good.

Anna exhaled, taking a moment to temper herself. She refused to let anyone faze her, most of all Grace Blackthorn. Yet there were certain things Anna was starting to notice about her, like the soft tremble to her lips and the shining glint that welled in her eyes. She looked so innocent that Anna felt something inside her give away.

Grace tilted her hand and her expression darkened, as though she had sensed it herself. Her fingers reached up to caress Anna's cheek as their breaths intermingled. Anna swallowed at the scent of her perfume, tickling her nose in invitation.

Oh, she was _good._

"Careful," Anna said. "You're not the only one who has broken hearts around here. I'm in quite a different league than your doting little schoolboys."

Grace rose up on her toes as her hands moved down to rest on Anna's shoulders. "Shall we put that to the test?"

Anna could see the shadows catching on her parted lips. As much as she had resolved to remain immune from Grace's charms, her traitorous pulse quickened in anticipation.

"You don't have to worry about hurting me," Grace said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "My heart has already been broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone convinced me of this ship, although my OTP remains elsewhere. I consider it entirely possible for whoever made the family tree to have mixed Christopher and Anna's names up, which I have a few theories about in [this post](http://fablenaut.tumblr.com/post/169161489861/possible-spoilers-for-the-last-hours-although). | This story was last updated on January 15, 2019.


	2. Grace & Cordelia

Cordelia Carstairs had been seated on the edge of the sofa for the entire afternoon. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, hiding the fact that she was biting her nails into her skin. The walls of the Institute, where she had just yesterday gotten herself lost in, suddenly felt very small when Grace Blackthorn was sitting beside her.

"So," Cordelia began. "James told me you were childhood friends."

"Yes," Grace merely replied, her eyes cold.

"James and I met when we were children, as well," Cordelia continued, a little too quickly. "He was rather adorable then, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose."

Cordelia looked away for a moment, if only to seek a quick respite. As much as she wanted to get up and flee to the safety of her room, she had to stay put until the others returned. "He always fiddles with that bracelet on his wrist. Did you give it to him?"

"It was a gift."

"Ah, I see." Cordelia bunched her fingers in her dress, careful to keep her expression neutral. She cleared her throat. "You two must have really taken a liking to each other. I don't think I've ever seen him take it off."

Cordelia nearly bolted upright when she heard a hiccuping sound beside her. When she turned, she found Grace covering her mouth, her silver-like hair quivering around her shoulders. If Cordelia didn't know better, she would have thought she was suppressing a laugh.

"James was right about you," Grace said. "You can be so innocent, just like a daisy."

"James said that?" Cordelia exclaimed, trying to ignore the flutters in the pit of her stomach. "Really, I told him that old nickname was—"

Everything went oddly quiet. It took a moment for Cordelia to register that Grace had sealed her lips with a kiss. Her toes curled, her heart raced. Honestly, she had no idea what was happening.

Eventually, Grace pulled back. "Perhaps there is more to you than I thought."

Cordelia looked at her with wide eyes. "What on _earth_ are you talking about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain appeal behind this unlikely pairing. Not only do their official portraits contrast each other so well (which I'm sure is intentional due to them being rivals and "catalysts of change"), but Grace is often depicted as an "ice queen," while Cordelia is described as "warm-hearted." It doesn't help that Grace has a hobby of making flower crowns and Cordelia can actually be seen wearing a flower-crown. Just imagine a continuation where they really fall in love and forget about James. | This story was last updated on January 15, 2019.


	3. Grace & Lucie

Lucie Herondale sat in the training room of the Institute. Her gear was torn, her hair was in disarray, and her skin was a bruised mess. Yet she couldn't excuse herself, since she had been locked inside with Grace Blackthorn in some sort of cruel punishment.

Lucie threw a withering glance in her direction. "We wouldn't have fought if you had resisted making that comment about James."

Grace returned her look with a bored one, holding her head up high as though she were above it all. "This is my fault, then?" she said. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I don't see what else could have caused this."

"Well," Grace replied, her tone indignant. "If you had merely controlled your temper, you would have nothing to apologize for."

Lucie crossed her arms. "So I should have held my tongue while you _insulted_ my brother?" James could be such an idiot, especially with anything that involved Grace, but Lucie had to protect his honor. While she may be a wallflower, she was no coward. Thomas had been wrong to dissuade her from challenging Grace to a duel. "Had I insulted Jesse, you would have done the same."

Grace shot to her feet, her hands clenched at her sides. "Don't you dare bring him into this."

Lucie knew she might be going too far, and she wasn't known for her temper as James or her father was, but she couldn't hold back the devilish grin their family was known for. "It seems that I'm not the only one who needs to learn how to control her temper."

An hour and a few more scrapes later, they were sitting beside each other again.

"What happened to us?" Lucie said, more to herself.

"Is it true that you can see him?" Grace asked after a beat. "Is true that you can see Jesse?"

Lucie looked at her curiously. "How did you know?" She hadn't told anyone about that. Not Cordelia, James, or even her parents.

Grace couldn't meet her gaze. "I thought I heard you talking to someone outside. I didn't see anyone there, so I eavesdropped. I know there are Shadowhunters who have the ability to see ghosts, especially those who don't want to be seen." She hesitated. "Can I speak to him?"

No matter how hard Grace tried to hide it, Lucie could pick out the underlying desperation in her voice. "He's not here right now,"" Lucie said, looking away. I'm sorry.

Grace shook her head. "No, it was foolish of me to ask." She laughed. "What am I doing, chasing after ghosts?"

Lucie scooted closer to her. "It isn't foolish to grieve the dead," she replied, her expression soft. "It isn't foolish to miss the ones we love." She unconsciously reached a hand out to comfort her. In return, Grace seemed to fall apart.

With a choked sob, she turned and gripped Lucie's shoulder in a vice. "He wouldn't have wanted us to live like this," she said. "Lucie, I don't know how much longer I can keep it together." She bowed her head into Lucie's chest. "Sometimes I wish everything was back to the way it was, when the manor wasn't as empty, Mama wasn't so unforgiving, and the four of us were still children."

Lucie was overcome with sympathy. She had known the Blackthorns for years—she had tried to imagine what it must be like living in Tatiana's household—but it hadn't once crossed her mind how much Grace was suffering. She had never seen this side of her before.

"Look," Lucie said. "It's just the two of us in this room. Let me be someone you can rely on. Tell me what happened to you." She patted her hand soothingly. "Is Tatiana making you do something you don't want to? Are you in trouble?"

Grace went rigid. Slowly, she began to back away. "Trouble? How can I be in trouble?" From that moment, Lucie knew with absolute certainty that there was more to the story. There were too many people in her life that kept their secrets in the same fashion.

"You can trust me," Lucie said, knowing she was losing her. "Weren't we friends?"

Grace renewed her hold on her, her eyes burning with a passionate intensity. "A friend wouldn't do this." Before Lucie could react, Grace pulled her forward and kissed her. It was like every part of her body had been set aflame. Although Lucie knew that Grace only meant to silence her—and she was doing a fine job of it—she felt as though she couldn't get enough. Suddenly, James was not the only Herondale with an obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Lucie and Grace are very much in control of their emotions, but if they were to be thrown into a confrontation with each other, all bets would be off. | This story was last updated on January 15, 2019.


End file.
